


Peppy and High

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Dahyun is a cheerleader, a great one. Actually, she's the captain. She's the university's ray of sunshine and she's all about bringing in the school spirit. Chaeyoung on the other hand, believes that going to university is lame. She would rather steer away from attention and miss her classes to smoke a blunt and just chill out at a pub. What happens when very two different people meet and enter each other's world?





	1. Meet High and Peppy

"Give an O!"

"O!"

"Give an R"

"R!"

"Give me a G"

"G!"

"Give me another O!"

"O!"

"What does that spell?"

"Orgo?" The crowd said in confusion as Dahyun waved her pom poms around vigorously.

"Yeah! Go orgo! To all of the students who are taking that organic chemistry exam, you're gonna do great!" She jumped in place as a few people gave her a high five before the sea of people dispersed and made their way to their next classes.

Dahyun walked on over to a bench to get her gym bag. She took out a cold bottle of water to hydrate herself. Her friends Momo, Sana, and Tzuyu were waiting for her to finish her little cheer as they filed their nails in their uniforms but neither of them had the energy to motivate an entire crowd.

"Are we done yet, Dahyun?" Momo pouted as she put her nail filer down. "We've been out here forever."

Dahyun checked her watch before looking back at her. "It's been eight minutes."

"Ugh." She rested her back against the bench as Sana patted her knee.

"Seriously, Dahyun. How do you have all this energy in the morning?" Sana asked as the latter shrugged.

"I just love being...peppy!"

"That's gross." Tzuyu rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You guys wanted to join the team. What did you expect?"

"To get popular so that people can do our assignments." Sana explained.

"And it worked." Tzuyu added.

Dahyun frowned as she crossed her arms. "Well that's not what my reason is and I definitely don't need anyone to do my homework for me. I'm on the dean's list after all. "

"You know what you could be doing with all this power?" Momo asked. "Host a party or even just go to one."

"And be around inebriated people? No thanks."

"Dahyun, you're gonna get tired from living this clean life. Trust me." Sana stated.

"Don't count on it." The captain grabbed her gym bag and stared back at her team. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go help the chess club. They seem to be in dire need of my school spirit."

With that last sentence, she turned her heel and left her friends as they sat there in complete silence for a moment.

"Yo we got a chess club?" Sana asked.

\---

Chaeyoung heard a knock on her door as she got out of bed to answer it. Once she opened the door to greet her friends, the smell of marijuana became more evident in the hallway and it was clearly coming from her room.

Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Nayeon stood right in front of her as they stared to cough a little from the strong smell.

"Rough night?" Nayeon waved her hand around.

"More like rough life." She answered as she leaned against the door edge with bloodshot eyes.

"You keep missing your classes, missy." Jeongyeon stated.

"School is nothing but a business used by the government to make money off of young people who barely have any direction in life."

"That's deep but you know your parents are paying for your semester. You can't let them down like that." Jihyo pouted.

"Jokes on you. I already let them down as soon as I was born."

Nayeon huffed and pointed back to her room. "Go sober up. I don't know, do some push ups or something. We'll come get you back here in an hour."

"For what?" Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows.

"To take you to class. We even texted you about that." Jihyo stated."

"Oh right, I have a phone..." Chaeyoung scratched her head as she sighed. "Fine, I'll follow the system for once and attend a class. Happy?"

"Very." Nayeon beamed. "And spray something nice in there. It smells like something died."

"You mean my hopes and dreams?"

Nayeon glared at her before the group left her to get ready.

\---

After sometime, Chaeyoung finally sobered up. She wasn't happy about it but she didn't really had a choice. Her friends would have somehow kicked her ass if she didn't comply to their wishes. Her first semester hasn't been so swell but she forced by her parents to attend university. Luckily for her, her friends joined the same one. As they made their way through the courtyard, Chaeyoung looked back at her friends.

"Can I at least have a cigarette?

"You can't smoke on school grounds, you know that. You're lucky you haven't been caught with weed." Jihyo pushed her shoulder playfully.

"Oh please. I'm sure even half of the professors are on something."

"How would you know? You barely go to class." Jeongyeon teased her as Chaeyoung mimicked her with displeasure. As they were getting closer to the building, the group started to hear some noise. As they were about to enter, Chaeyoung whined.

"What the hell is all that yelling for?" She finally turned her head to see a cute short blonde girl cheering in her uniform. Chaeyoung stopped her tracks as she stared at the girl from afar. She was incredibly pretty and they way she bounced had her mesmerized. "Who is she?" She bit her lips in interest.

"That's Dahyun. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad." Nayeon stated.

"And she's...been here this whole time?"

"Crazy things happen when you leave your dorm, huh?" Jeongyeon teased her again.

"Hey, I go to pubs too okay."

"Well you'll definitely won't find her there." Jihyo patted her shoulder. "And trust me, she's a goody two shoes. So don't even try it with her."

"Hmph." Chaeyoung moved her shoulder away from Jihyo as she smirked. "I wouldn't mind if she cheered for me."

"You're disgusting." Jeongyeon grabbed her by the back of her shirt as they all finally entered the building.


	2. Meeting up

Sana, Momo, and Tzuyu were chattering among themselves in the hallway with a few giggles here and there. Dahyun walked by them, feeling curious as she came up to them to ask what all the talk is about. "Hey guys! What are you on about?"

"Nothing, just homework!" Sana beamed at the younger girl.

"Sana, you never touched your homework in your whole life." 

"Not true, I did once!"

Dahyun stared at her. "Yeah, in Kindergarten. Now can you please tell me what you guys were talking about?"

"Don't worry, Dahyun. Don't you trust us?" Momo pushed her shoulder playfully.

"No." She deadpanned. 

"We'll see you later, girl." Tzuyu said as the crew left with her. Dahyun watched them leave but this wasn't the end for her. She was going to find out whether they liked it or not.

 

\---

The three girls entered the building the of the dormitory that evening to get what they needed. They tried to be inaudible as possible since most students were sleeping at the time. 

"Are you sure she's in this building?" Tzuyu asked.

"Yeah. I was told that her dorm would be on this floor." Sana replied as she checked her phone to see where they were going as she followed the directions in the text message. Little did they know that Dahyun was following them as well. She would hide behind the corners every time they would stop walking. She wanted to know what they were up to so badly. It wasn't like them to be keeping secrets from her. After they finally found the dorm, Momo smiled and looked at Sana.

"This should be it, right?"

"Yup!"

"Aha!" Dahyun finally busted them as she walked towards her team. Her friends looked at her with horror.

"Dahyun! What are you doing here?" Tzuyu got shushed by the pair standing next to her so that they would not wake anyone up.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" She whispered with anger. "Were you guys gonna go to some slumber party without inviting me? You know I would have been down for that!"

"Dahyun, It's not like that at all." Sana tried to explain.

With all the commotion that was going on outside, Chaeyoung finally got out of bed and shuffled her way towards the door before opening. The smell was not welcoming to anyone as the girls coughed a little. Chaeyoung rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked at the group of girls. She didn't fully felt herself wake up until she noticed Dahyun.

"Ah..screaming girl." She muttered tiredly with a smile.

"I'm a what girl?" She asked before looking at her friends. "Wait, were you guys trying to buy weed?"

Her friends grinned at her timidly, knowing that they got fully caught as Chaeyoung stared at them awkwardly.

"Well, this is the most entertaining thing I've ever seen in my entire academic career." She laughed. "I just smoked my last blunt a few hours ago but I'll have more tomorrow."

Before the girls could answer, Dahyun was already pushing them away from Chaeyoung's entrance. "They won't be needing your services, thank you."

The girls didn't even dare to fight against her and instead let her drag them away. Chaeyoung leaned against the door edge and watched the cheerleaders make their exist as she smirked and called her out. "Hey, you're Dahyun right!"

Dahyun stopped and looked back at her. "Yeah and?"

"You're kinda cute..." She replied as Dahyun blushed a little. Her friends noticed and instantly giggled which caused her to grunt, finally exiting the building with them.

"Nice." Chaeyoung said as multiple students opened their doors to shush her.

"Oh so you heard that but you didn't hear what they were saying??!"

\---

That night, Chaeyoung laid in bed and kept thinking back at Dahyun's reaction. Her blush was so adorable and Chaeyoung couldn't get over it. Dahyun seemed so different from her and she liked that. She decided to call up Jihyo. She knew she was still studying and wasn't sleeping yet. Jihyo checked the caller ID before picking up her phone. 

"Chaeng, I'm kinda in the middle of studying for this big exam and-"

"I talked to her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Dahyun, that..screaming peppy ass cheerleader."

"Congratulations. You want a medal? You aren't the first person to speak to her."

"I wanna get to know her, Ji." She got up and walked over to her window sill. She lit up her cigarette before taking a drag. "She looks like she's filled with...hope and all that shit."

"She's a happy girl. I won't lie but how are you talk to her more? You get exhausted from talking for more than five minutes."

Chaeyoung rubbed her face as she chuckled. "Ji, I could talk to her for hours if she wanted me to."

"You're delirious. I'm gonna go back to studying now."

"Bye, Ji." The two hung up as Chaeyoung stared at the night sky, admiring the moon as she took another long drag before a puff a smoke escaped from her lips.


	3. Lovely

The four cheerleaders sat in the cafeteria and ate their lunch. The three of them knew Dahyun wasn't being herself. They tried to bump their shoulders against hers but she barely reacted. All she did was play with her food with her utensil as she looked down at her plate without making any eye contact.

"Come on, Dahyun. You aren't mad at us are you?" Momo asked.

"You guys tried to get weed against my back." She muttered.

"Did you want some too?" Sana blinked.

Dahyun growled as Tzuyu giggled at her reaction. "Hey but at least that Chaeyoung girl thought you were cute."

The elder one shied away and turned her head to look at the opposite direction. 

"And she totally noticed you blushing!" Sana added.

"Can you guys shut it!" She screamed out before looking to the side to see Chaeyoung standing right in front of the table. Dahyun felt a bit awkward from her yelling as she tried to calm herself down. Chaeyoung stared at the group before attempting to start a conversation.

"H-hi. I hope i'm not interrupting anything."

"You're fine, Chaeng." Momo beamed before looking at Dahyun who was staring back at her food. 

"So uh, you guys are cheerleaders huh? Love the pom poms." She gestured at the props that were on the table. 

"That's right!" Tzuyu nodded. "Hey do you wanna sit down and eat with us?"

Chaeyoung began to feel a bit nervous. She didn't know if Dahyun wanted to sit with them or not, so she declined the offer. "I'm good. I got to get going but thank you though."

"We have cheer practice in two hours at the front lawn. Why don't you come see us then?" Sana suggested. 

Dahyun could feel her cheeks blushing before Chaeyoung could reply. "I'll see what I can do. Take care."

She gave the group a warm smile before leaving them with their food. Dahyun finally raised her head and spoke out. "What was that all about you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Tzuyu responded.

"What makes you think she's gonna want to watch us cheer?"

"Dahyun you make us cheer for everyone, even for the librarian. News flash, she doesn't really like it when we yell in a fricken library." Tzuyu explained.

"Ugh, you guys. She isn't gonna come see us." She stuck out her bottom lip.

Sana raised her eyebrow. "You really want her to come don't you." She smirked.

"Again, shut it." Dahyun said with a grumble.

\---

After a few hours, the girls made their way to the front lawn. They began to practice without making any mistakes. Dahyun tried to keep herself focused the whole time since she didn't want to mess up but Chaeyoung kept running through her mind. Once they were done, Dahyun grabbed her towel and dabbed it across her forehead. Her teammates came up to her to get their own bags as she looked at them.

"See, told you she wouldn't make it." She took a sip of her water. 

"Try again." Tzuyu said as she pointed behind her. Dahyun turned around to see Chaeyoung smoking a cigarette right by the fences. Dahyun spit her water out as the girls jumped back to not get wet.

"Dahyun!" Momo shouted as the blonde closed her bottle.

"I gotta go talk to her." 

"Oooo, get that phone number~" Sana teased as Dahyun rolled her eyes before making her away across the lawn. She remained calm and tried to rehearse her words in her head to keep her coolness. 

"Wow, so you actually made it huh." She crossed her arms as Chaeyoung took a drag from her cigarette.

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother you guys. So I stood here."

"Well that's...nice of you." Dahyun said as she cleared her throat. "You know you shouldn't be smoking on school grounds."

"I'm aware." She smirked before taking another drag. Dahyun couldn't help but find her smoking to be really hot. Her cheeks began to flush and Chaeyoung easily noticed it. "You know, I'd love to get to know you." 

"A-and why is that?"

"You seem sweet, like....I've never seen someone as happy as you."

Dahyun puffed her cheeks before answering. "I'm not always happy, trust me. But.......okay. Give me your number."

Chaeyoung was surprised with her reply but didn't not hesitate to take out her phone. They both exchanged numbers before departing from each other. Dahyun still had her tinted cheeks before approaching her members. 

"I got the number." She muttered as her friends cheered for joy.

"YES!!!!"

\---

That night, Dahyun laid in bed in her dorm and contemplated on texting Chaeyoung. She reached for her phone on her nightstand and searched for her name on her phone. She finally began to type. 

"Hey, you still up?" She sent the messaged and pressed her phone to her chest, thinking that Chaeyoung wouldn't reply back but in just a few minutes, her phone vibrated. It was Chaeyoung.

"Naw, you doing okay princess?" Dahyun rolled her eyes at the nickname but she ended up smiling right afterwards.

"I'm fine. I'm actually going to go to sleep soon."

"Cute but before you go. Wanna go to this jazz club on Saturday? It's okay if you don't want to."

Dahyun felt her heart beat faster but in a good kind of way. She thought about it for a few seconds before finally replying.

"I'd love to!"

"Great, pick you up at 7 then?"

"Fine by me. Goodnight~"

"Night <3" Chaeyoung smiled at her phone as she sent out her last reply for the night before biting her lip. She placed her phone beside her to charger as she turned to her side and closed her eyes. For the first time in a while, she was able to sleep blissfully.


	4. Jazz Night

Dahyun couldn't understand why she was feeling nervous. She's a cheerleader for crying out loud. Cheerleaders are never nervous. They're the one who are supposed to either take the nerves away or get on someone's nerves, but they should never actually feel nerves. In reality, the young student had never been to a jazz club or really at any social gathering unless you count study groups as one of them. What if there were people smoking or drinking around her? How would she react? Of course, Dahyun didn't really think she would she be pressured into doing any of those things. Most people around her were pretty chill anyways.

She was becoming frustrated as she changed her attire for the nth time. She couldn't pick out anything that was perfect for the setting. She fell on her bed and groaned. "Maybe I shouldn't go. This is so stupid."

She instantly heard a knock on her door as she picked her head up and raised an eyebrow. It couldn't have been Chaeyoung because since it was too early. She walked over to open the door as she her friends happily holding out racks of clothes and bags of makeup. She was slightly scared at all the things that were being held up as she blinked a few times. "Umm, what's all this?"

"We know it's your big night today and so we've decided to help you out!" Sana said cheerfully as the two girls behind her agreed.

"We got all the stuff you need, boo boo." Momo added.

"And if you're still nervous," said Tzuyu as she took something out of her pocket. " I brought you a stress ball."

"Guys, you're being insane!" Dahyun replied as she eyed the ball. "Give me that..." She grabbed it from Tzuyu's hand as she instantly began to squeeze the rubber ball as her friends walked into her dorm before closing the door behind them.

"Relax, girlie. We got you covered." Sana said as she started to take out some of her makeup brushes.

"You guys act like I never go out." Dahyun pouted.

"That's cause you don't." Tzuyu stated as Dahyun tried to open her mouth but her friend cut her off. "And going to the park to feed the pigeons doesn't count either."

"Plus like this is Chaeyoung." Momo said. " She could really open a side of you that you never knew you had."

"This all feels like a plan for me to less uptight." said the head cheerleader. 

"Look who's catching on." Sana smiled as she pushed her friend down to sit on the bed. " Now let's go girls..."

\---

After an hour, Chaeyoung made her way to Dahyun's dorm. She wore a dark pair of jeans with a leather jacket to matched. Her hair tied back into a ponytail to keep it from getting in front of her face. She was actually sober since she wanted to think clearly with her head that night. She was going to hang out with someone that was the complete opposite of her. If anything, Dahyun might be going out in her cheerleader outfit and that thought didn't really upset at all.

As she approached her door, she knocked on it a few times before looking down at her feet. As the door opened, she lifted her head up before doing a double take. Dahyun's appearance was different this time. Her makeup was bolder and her outfit was more risque. She wore a tight pair of jeans with a black crop top that matched very nicely with her figure. Her hair was wavy with one side of it tucked behind her ear. The younger one couldn't really think of a proper sentence to say which caused Dahyun to feel a bit worried.

"H-hey. A-are you okay?"

Chaeyoung pulled herself together before nodding her head quickly. "O-oh yeah. S-sorry. You look great by the way."

Dahyun timidly smiled at her as she accepted her compliment. "Thanks. So do you."

Momo gave her a little push, causing her to slight bump against Chaeyoung as the cheerleader tried to bring herself back to balance. She wanted to kill her friends so badly but tonight just wasn't the night. "She's all yours. Have fun you two!"

Her friends exited her dorm as they waved at them teasingly before letting them be. The pair looked at each other before Chaeyoung finally stirred up the courage to say something. "Shall we getting go?" 

"O-of course!" Dahyun said as they made their way to the jazz club.

\---

Dahyun was amazed. It was nothing like what she had thought it would be. For some reason, she thought the club would be a bit for hectic but it was actually kind of relaxing. The music was also incredible and she enjoyed watching Chaeyoung groove to the beat. They had some drinks, which meant Chaeyoung had a glace of red wine while Dahyun ordered a ginger ale. She was a wild girl after all. After the music had ended, the crowd applauded while Dahyun snapped her fingers.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Chaeyoung asked as she noticed her gesture.

"O-oh is this not what you do?"

"It's a jazz club not a poetry reading. "She chuckled as Dahyun put her hands down.

"Oh. I knew that.." She said as she picked up her glass to drink.

"You don't go out much do you?" The younger one asked.

"Can you tell?"

"A little." She grinned. "But trust me, this is really the only place where I'm at besides my room."

"How come?" The older one tilted her head as she shrugged.

"Don't know." She thought about it quietly." It's hard to explain."

"Well I think this place is pretty cool. I wouldn't really wanna go somewhere that loud anyway."

"Aren't you already loud?" Chaeyoung cackled as Dahyun nudged her shoulder.

"Hey. I'm a cheerleader. I have to bring the pep after all. It's my duty!"

"Hey I got nothing against a loud girl. The louder the better." She smirked as she leaned in to take a sip of her drink as Dahyun's cheeks flushed. Chaeyoung was getting a bit brave thanks to the alcohol but she made sure she knew her limits. Dahyun didn't really know how to reply so she thought of the first thing that popped into her head. 

"C-can I have some of that?"

Chaeyoung was a bit surprised by her question, not thinking she would ever want such a drink. She didn't oppose to it though as she handed her glass over to her. Dahyun examined the glass for a second before finally taking a sip. After tasting the beverage, she made a face.

"Oh gosh, what's in it?!"

"Literally grapes." She replied as she took the glass back.

"I've never hated a fruit more than anything in my life and I love taking my vitamins!"

Chaeyoung chuckled at her reaction as she smiled. "You don't need to drink anymore of that if you don't want to. Here, I'll go get you another ginger ale."

"You don't have to."

Chaeyoung got up and stared at her. " I know.." She walked off to the bar to order her another drink. Dahyun couldn't help but grin at her last comment. Chaeyoung was pretty down to earth. She may have a different way of living but that didn't make her a bad person. It was safe to say that she didn't regret coming out with her.

\---

As they headed back to the dorm, Dahyun looked up at the sky to admire the stars. "Ah, what a crazy night."

"I know. You even had three glasses of water. How are you even standing?" Chaeyoung jokingly asked.

"My tolerance is just that high." Dahyun shrugged before glancing back at you. "You didn't smoke even once tonight. Didn't you want to?"

"I did but I didn't think you liked the smell of it."

"Mmm I don't, but if you smoke then you smoke." 

Chaeyoung gasped dramatically. "Are you promoting smoking?"

"I would never" She pouted at her. "But it's not my place to judge anyway."

Chaeyoung grinned at the cute girl beside her as they were nearing their dorm. " You're a sweet girl, you know?"

"Thanks.." She replied shyly.

Once they arrived back at Dahyun's dorm, the cheerleader turned around to look at her. "Again, thanks for taking me out."

"It's not a problem. I'm sure your friends wanna know everything that happened tonight. I know mine do."

"They can wait until tomorrow." 

"You're right. Well, I better get going. Laziness awaits. " She leaned to press a small peck on her cheek before whispering. "Goodnight, Dahyun." She pulled away, seeing the latter blush harshly. The short haired girl smirked at her reaction without saying another word. She walked off with her hands in her pockets as Dahyun made her way back into her dorm. It was just a cheek kiss but it had a huge effect on her. Dahyun clearly liked it as she pressed her hand against her cheek. She replayed her whisper in her head over and over again as she felt the chills going down her spine. She eventually crawled into bed thinking about how she'll describe her night to her friends. In the end, she could easily say that she felt comfortable and content. However, it was only one night. There was so much more she wanted to know about Chaeyoung. 

This was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry for the late update kill me now. Anyways DUBCHAENG RISE!


	5. A Change

The following day, Dahyun made her way to practice. She was in a cheerful mood as she hummed a tune during her commute. The memories of her date replayed over and over in her head. Her spirits were high and she was ready to be productive for her team. Once she arrived, she noticed her friends staring directly at her. She was a bit frightened as she dropped her duffel bag on the ground. "Uh, why are you all looking at me like I got three heads?"

"Well, how was the date?" Sana asked curiously.

"Yeah! You didn't even answer any of our texts!" Tzuyu pouted.

Momo instantly gasped. "Maybe they did...the thing."

"Thing? What thing?" Dahyun inquired as she crossed her arms.

Sana giggled as she nudged her captain. "You guys totally smashed didn't you?"

"Smash? Why would I smash her? With what?"

Tzuyu rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Did you guys have sex or not?"

Dahyun was taken aback as her cheeks turned deeply red. She got flustered as she tried to reply back to her friend. "Tzuyu! I just met the girl!"

"Lots of people do it on the first dates." She shrugged.

"Oh and I suppose you have?" Dahyun lifted her eyebrow, wanting to know the answer.

"This isn't about me." Tzuyu claimed. " So spill it."

Dahyun groaned as she walked over to the bench to stretch out her legs. "We went to a jazz club, I tried some wine. I know, it was crazy. Then, she walked me home and she kissed my cheek before she left. That's it, really."

Momo squealed as she clapped her hands together. "Aww a cheek kiss? That's so cute!"

Dahyun couldn't help but smile at herself from the thought. "Yeah.."

"Alright, love bird. Snap out of it. It's time to practice." Sana teased.

"Oh sure, now you wanna practice!"

\---

Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Nayeon made their way towards Chaeyoung's room to pick her up and take her to class. They didn't know why they even bothered considering Chaeyoung never really pays attention. She's usually in her own little world, thinking about how to destroy capitalism. However, her friends didn't want her to fail so they did all they could to get her to not be absent all the time. As soon as they approached her dorm, Jihyo knocked on her door but there was no answer.

"Uh, do you think she's still sleeping?" Nayeon asked.

"Maybe she went to the pub." Jeongyeon suggested.

"At this hour? It's still noon!" Jihyo said as her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID. She answered it and held it closer to her hear. "Chaeng, where are ya?"

"I'm in class. Where are you losers at?" she smirked.

\---

'Dahyun must have given you some good pussy to be making you go to class willingly." Jihyo said as they exited the classroom once the lecture was over.

"Oh shut it. We didn't do anything like that. You know she's too pure for that." Chaeyoung stated.

"What did you guys even do?" Nayeon asked.

"Let's just say we did something that I should have done a long time ago." Chaeyoung answered.

"And that is?" Jeongyeon was still confused as the rest of the girls were.

"Allow myself to be me." She chuckled. "I'll see you guys around." She said as she departed from them. Her friends were still not completely sure what happened yesterday.

"What does that even mean?" Nayeon whispered to her pals.

"You know that bitch reads Dickens. God knows what she means." Jihyo said back to her.

\---

Dahyun was exhausted but she was pleased with their hard work that day. She packed her props back into her back as her friends walked over to join her.

"I guess you're gonna hang with Chaeyoung now." Momo said as she put her poms poms away.

Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced back at her. "What makes you say that?"

Her friend pointed to the side to reveal Chaeyoung sitting on the bleachers. She did a little wave as Dahyun blushed. She grabbed her bag and mumbled back as her friends giggled at her reaction. "I hate you guys.."

She grabbed her bag and shuffled towards Chaeyoung's direction. She greeted her with a soft smile. "Hey.."

"Hey..I brought you this" She held out a bottle as Dahyun took it.

"Oh, it's ginger ale!" She observed it as she read the label.

"Since you know, you like ginger ale and all, I thought of getting you some."

Dahyun had to admit. The gesture was pretty cute. It was really nice to see this kind of side of her. She giggled in response. "Well thanks. I appreciate it."

"I'm glad. I even went to class today."

"You...were in class? Did you get lost on your way to the pub or something?"

"Haha, very funny. I even got assigned homework to do. I didn't even know that was a thing but anyways, I was wondering if you could help me with it."

Dahyun started at her. "Is this some way to get me to do your homework?"

"Please, you really think I care about homework." She scoffed. "If anything, I just needed a reason to spend time with you.

That got Dahyun to shut up. She honestly felt like her cheeks became a new shade of red. Even a tomato had nothing on her. "O-oh, well then I guess I could help."

"Great, maybe afterwards you could help me with gym."

"This is university, Chaeyoung. We don't have a gym class."

"I know." She gave her a playful wink which made Dahyun want to pounce on her but she remained calm.

"You are so..." She growled. "Let's just go to your dorm."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She got off the bleachers and lead the way back to her dormitory. Dahyun questioned if they were really going to get any work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaeng really tryna throw her shots lmaoooo


	6. Attempt

"..And that's how you get the answer." Dahyun said as she finished writing on the notepad. "Do you get it now?"

Chaeyoung wasn't really paying attention. The whole time she was staring at her as if she was a work of art which she practically was. Dahyun glued her eyes back at her as she felt a bit worried. Chaeyoung didn't blink at all. Dahyun finally snapped her fingers at her which finally caused the latter to return back to reality.

"Are you listening to me?"

"S-sorry.." She said as she fixed her posture before asking a question back. "How are you so...you?"

Dahyun was puzzled by her inquiry as she shifted in her seat. "You're gonna have to elaborate more on that."

"You know...how do you have your life so in order?"

Dahyun scoffed. "My life is the farthest thing from being in order."

"You sure you look like you do. You have great grades, you're a cheerleader and you're always so peppy!"

"You're really shouldn't think so highly of me." Dahyun tucked some of her hair behind her ear. " I have my own flaws too. I get insecure and I can be uptight. I put too much pressure on myself and on my team to do better. It's not always a walk in a park for me."

Chaeyoung was silent for a moment. She studied her words carefully before replying back. "I don't think you should be so hard on yourself. You seem like a really hard worker."

Dahyun gleamed shyly as she nodded. "Thanks.."

The younger one got up from her seat as she walked on over to the window sill. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm taking a break." She smirked as she took out her pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"We only did one problem." She huffed.

"Relax, I'll be quick." The lighter began to flicker once the cigarette was in her mouth. She lit it up before placing the lighter back into he pocket. She took a drag before releasing the smoke out the window so that it wouldn't bother Dahyun. The cheerleader watched intensely as the smoke left her lips. Chaeyoung tapped her finger against the cigarette before repeating the process. Dahyun was intrigued. She sat there and stared for a few moments before slowly walking over to her as she held her hand out.

"May I?"

Chaeyoung raised a brow as she glanced at her. "You wanna smoke? You crazy?"

"You let me have wine and did I become an alcoholic after that? I just wanna try."

Chaeyoung sighed and handed over her cigarette to the older girl. "Be careful though."

Dahyun took the cigarette timidly before placing between her teeth. She felt weird doing this but she really wanted to try. As soon as she inhaled, she immediately began to cough as she removed the cigarette from her mouth. Chaeyoung quickly patted her back as she took retrieved the cigarette. " I told you to be careful didn't I?"

"A-ahh." She coughed a little more before she slowly stopped. "Why does it burn?"

"It's like that at first." She shook her head and resumed her smoking as Dahyun leaned against the wall once she able to calm down. " I guess it's just better when you do it."

Chaeyoung looked at her and smirked once more. "Do you get turned on when you see me smoke?"

Dahyun removed her back against the wall as she looked at her. "You are...so full of yourself you know?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

Dahyun pursed her lips before mumbling her answer. "I think It's the cool the way you do it."

"Well thanks." She took another drag before finally crushing the cigarette against ash try. "Not the best habit to have though."

"I know that perfectly well without you telling me." 

"And yet you find it interesting huh?" She chuckled. "You're so innocent."

"I am not!" She shot back at her.

"So you're not a virgin?"

"I-I.." She stuttered. "That's none of your business but either way, I am not innocent."

"Oh yeah?" She walked over to her as their bodies got a bit too close. Dahyun froze as soon as Chaeyoung placed a hand on her thigh. She noticed her blush hard as her back was pressed against the wall again. Her hand began to travel upwards as it vanished under the cheerleader's skirt. Their noses brushed against one another. Dahyun could smell her cigarette breathe but she honestly didn't mind since her brain was too focused. She was teasing her as their lips barely touched. Dahyun couldn't describe the feeling but she enjoyed the closure. Her heart raced as her mind began to fog up. Instead of kissing her lips, Chaeyoung pressed kisses up her jawline as Dahyun allowed her. Chaeyoung made her way to her ear as she licked her lobe swiftly while her fingers were pressed against her panties. The touch caused her to whimper softly in delight.

"Oh?" She chuckled and whispered into her ear. "Seems like you're a bit wet there, my dear."

Dahyun whined in embarrassment. She had enough of her teasing as Chaeyoung could tell. She hooked her finger onto the panties and began to pull it down. She pulled away from her ear and looked into her eyes as she leaned in to kiss her but before she could go any further, Dahyun's phone began to beep. She opened her eyes and stared at her phone that was on the table. She quickly pulled back her panties on before rushing on over to her phone. Chaeyoung groaned in annoyance as she watched her pick up the device to read the text.

It was a message from Momo. Dahyun gasped and gathered her stuff together. "Tonight's the big game. I have to be back on the field in 5 minutes. Ugh, how could I forget?"

"Sometimes you lose track of time when you're having fun." Chaeyoung replied as her side leaned against the wall. Dahyun's cheeks flushed hard as she picked up her bag.

"I better get going." She made her way towards the door.

"Wait!" Chaeyoung called out as Dahyun turned around to look at her.

"What?"

"Can I take you on another date? It's the least I can do since you helped me with my assignment."

"We did only one problem!"

"Dahyun.."

The cheerleader looked away as she stared at the door before answering. "Yes, we can."

She smiled without letting Chaeyoung see her as she finally left the dorm. Chaeyoung bit her lips and stared back at her homework that was laying on her desk. She decided to sit down and complete the rest of the assignment for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang dubchaeng lmao


	7. Study

Dahyun raced to the game, knowing that her clothes looked a bit disheveled. She didn't want to be late. She was never late so she ran as fast as she could.Once she arrived, she panted as she dropped her duffel bag on the bench as her friends watched her try to catch her breath.

"S-sorry..I'm here now."

"Girl, what happened to you?" Sana asked.

"Why is your hair all messed up?" Tzuyu inquired as well.

Momo spoke up as well "Oh my gosh, did you and Chaeng.."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She muttered. "and no we didn't. Can we just get into positions please?"

Her friends obliged as they prepared to perform in front of the crowd but they couldn't help but laugh among themselves as Dahyun blushed profusely before they started their choreography.

\---

A few days later, Jeongyeon, Nayeon and Jihyo walked into class as they spotted Chaeyoung in her seat already. This behavior continued for days. Chaeyoung began to show up to her classes on time and it honestly shocked her friends but they weren't against it. As they sat down beside her, Jihyo nudged her.

"You're early."

"Just thought I'd show up nowadays." She grinned.

"Bless Dahyun." Jeongyeon said.

"Truly." Nayeon stated as Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. The professor finally showed up as she placed her bag on the table before greeting the students.

"Good morning, everyone. I finally graded the homework and I will be handing it back to you." She picked up the stacks of papers. "Now I know it was a bit tricky but only one person got all of the answers correctly."

No one paid attention to what the professor was saying until she mentioned a familiar name. "Chaeyoung." 

Her friends shot their heads up as they looked their friend, completely puzzled at the fact that she managed to do so well.

"Well done, Ms. Son." She handed her homework to her as the student took it.

"Thank you." She smiled with a cocky expression before looking at her friends as she shrugged.

They were completely astonished to say the least. 

\---

As promised, Chaeyoung and Dahyun decided to go on another date but this time, Dahyun was allowed to choose. Chaeyoung didn't know where they were going to meet up but she was so excited to see to her. However, all that excitement faded when she found out where she had to meet the cheerleader.

"The library? Really?" Chaeyoung said as she stood in front of Dahyun who was sitting there with her text book in her hands before hushing the girl.

"Shh, you have to be very quiet. Plus I'm sure you have exams to study for."

"I just started to do my homework. Now I got to study too?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"I can see why no one invites you to places." 

Dahyun shot her a glare which caused Chaeyoung to sit down and take a textbook out of her book bag before opening it up to read it. She couldn't stand it as she began to skim through the paragraphs before she felt a hand being placed over hers. She looked up to see Dahyun glancing back at her before she grinned.

"Thanks for joining me.."

Chaeyoung's heart almost melted from her sweetness. She returned the smile back before lowering her head down to look at her book.

This time, she studied for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly short but I hope you don't mind ^^


	8. More

Chaeyoung was watching TV in her room with Dahyun leaning against her shoulder. The rebel had one arm around her as her other hand was holding a cigarette. Dahyun became used to her smoking, although she still didn't support it, she didn't want to be controlling around her. The latter insisted that she could wait until the cheerleader left to take out her pack but Dahyun let her do as she pleased. Chaeyoung took a drag from the cigarette as Dahyun muttered under her breath as she kept her eyes on the TV.

"How are you so....you."

"Hm?" Chaeyoung looked over at her after she exhaled the smoke from her mouth. 

"Like...your personality, your lifestyle, what caused all that?" She lifted her head to finally make eye contact with her.

"You want to know why I'm so irresponsible huh?" She chuckled.

"I-I didn't say that." She defended herself.

"It's fine." Chaeyoung rested her head back against the wall. " I know I am but I do it because of my parents."

Dahyun raised an eyebrow at her as she replied. "Elaborate please."

"Their ideologies are very different from mine. They're obsessed with class and have this whole sexist view of what a woman should be like, so I'm trying to fight all that."

The cheerleader nodded as she finally understood. "I'm guessing you guys aren't close."

"Not even the slightest." She took her last drag before crushing the cigarette against the ash tray.

"Have you had anyone there for you?" 

"I have my friends, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Jihyo but I know they want me to be a more serious in life." she let out a soft laugh.

Dahyun stayed quiet for a moment before asking. "Have you ever been serious..with someone?"

"You mean like dating?" She adjusted her position as she cleared her throat. "I mean I had a girl that I fooled around with."

"Why did you guys stop?"

Chaeyoung looked at her and smiled weakly. "I saw a side that I didn't like, let's just put it that way."

"Do I know her?"

"Maybe.."

"Chaeyoung!"

"Why does it matter?! Right now, it's just you and me." She gave her that smile that Dahyun just couldn't resist. " You've been helping me a lot, Dahyun, more than you can even imagine."

The young athlete blushed at her words as she fumbled with her friends. "W-Well I'm glad I could help.."

Chaeyoung shook her head as she grabbed the remote to turn off the TV before looking at her. "Come here.."

Dahyun watched her place her hands on her hips before pulling her to sit on her lap. Dahyun was straddling her as their faces appeared until a few centimeters from each other. After a few moments, Chaeyoung leaned in to kiss her lips as she tilted her head. Dahyun didn't hesitate to return the kiss. In just seconds, her nerves were gone as Chaeyoung deepened the kiss while her hands roamed around her body. Dahyun pressed herself against her while letting out a small moan as the latter slid her hand up to reach her bread, kneading it against her hand. In that moment, Dahyun forgot all about the questions in her head as the sensation engulfed her body from Chaeyoung's touches.

\---

Dahyun wasn't sure how loud they were but she honestly couldn't care less. All of their clothes were discarded onto the floor as the bed creaked from Dahyun's movements as she rode against Chaeyoung's strap. Her eyes were closed shut as she held onto her shoulders tightly. Chaeyoung rolled her hips upward as the base of the strap rubbed against her clit every time Dahyun bounced on it. The cheerleader threw her head back, knowing that she was going to be close. Chaeyoung smirked as she heard her moans become louder, causing her to thrust harder against her hips. 

"Ch-chaeng, p-please..oh gosh..."

Chaeyoung watched her breasts bounce in delight as the the girl begged for her. Her body was truly an art work as she watched the sweat drip down her skin while listening to her uneven breathing. She finally looked at her face and smirked. "Go on...you can cum for me.." 

She didn't have to tell Dahyun twice. She cried out her name as she finally hit her climax at the same time as Chaeyoung. They both milked each other's orgasms as they slowed down their hips. Dahyun couldn't believe that right there and then, she had lost her virginity. She placed her forehead against the latter's shoulder as she panted heavily. Chaeyoung held onto her closely as she kissed her temple, enjoying the warm embrace between them.

\---

Dahyun spent the night in Chaeyoung's dorm. She played with her phone before turning her head to see that Chaeyoung was fast asleep. She used this time to finally text her friends. 

"Hey, Sana, I don't think I can make it to practice tomorrow."

"Huh? But you never miss practice." Her friend replied back.

"Trust me, I don't want to miss it either but I don't think I can move much tomorrow."

"Girl, what did you do?"

"I'll talk to you, tomorrow! Haha bye!"

Dahyun tossed her phone to the side after the final text before looking back at the girl that was sleeping beside her. Her lips turned into a crescent as she moved in closer to snuggle up against her before she fell into a slumber as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe


	9. Hell

It was like this everyday. Chaeyoung and Dahyun slowly began to hang out more and more when they were free. It benefited them both a lot. Dahyun's team noticed that her cheers were more genuine. She was more laid back and less stressed. Her soul was filled with love and light. She stopped sweating over the small stuff and began to go more with flow. Chaeyoung's noticed a shift in her behavior as well. She studied, attended classes, and completed her assignments. She started to focus on her future more and even thought about becoming an artist or a novel writer. Either way, she was beginning to have ambitions. She appreciated life and everything around it. The two were becoming inseparable and their friends wondered when they would become official, but it wasn't that easy. They would tell each other about how their day went and what their worries were but they could never admit their feelings to one another even though it was pretty obvious.

One Friday night, Chaeyoung came to Dahyun's dorm and tried to persuade the cheerleader to go to a party with her friends, but the latter opposed the offer.

"Dahyun, come on.." She whined as she shook her hips around, causing Dahyun to giggle.

"I told you, I can't. I have to study."

"You're always studying."

"I know but this time, I really have to. It's for my final."

"And?"

Dahyun frowned playfully and crossed her arms, making Chaeyoung finally get the hint as she rose her arms up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I guess I'll go without the prettiest girl by my side."

She rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh. "You'll live."

Dahyun pulled her closed and pecked her lips softly as Chaeyoung's lips curled into a smile. "Have fun, okay?"

The short haired girl nodded at her as she rested her forehead against hers. "Okay.."

\---

Chaeyoung joined with her friends as they all made their way to some frat party. Truthfully, Chaeyoung didn't really want to go either since she isn't a big fan of loud spaces. She only went because Nayeon didn't want her to be in her dorm all day. Chaeyoung knew that her friends would be preoccupied with talking to other people in the room, which is why she wanted to invite Dahyun to come with her. As she grabbed another red cup and filled it up with booze, she noticed someone approaching her with a sinister smile and Chaeyoung wasn't too happy to see her.

"Chaeyoung!" She said as the other girl sipped her drink, unimpressed.

"Mina.."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you here."

"That makes two of us." She looked down at her cup as she observed her drink to avoid eye contact.

"You know, the night is still young and.."

"Just stop." She finally looked up at her and shook her head. " I don't want to deal with your shit, okay?"

"Now what's gotten into you?" She crossed her arms and stared at her, pretending to be innocent. "You used to be all over me."

"That was until I saw how horribly you treated people, especially my friends." 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh so all those times you pushed people around and made them do your work was all just made up in my head, huh? Don't act like I never saw the text messages of you threatening people to do your assignments."

Mina sighed and pushed her hair back. "Text messages can be easily photo shopped these days."

"I mean it. I'm not looking for a quick fuck anymore.

Mina smirked and raised her eyebrow. "I heard you have a thing for one of the cheerleaders now."

Chaeyoung glared at her as she gripped her cup, almost ready to crush it. 

"Since you think I'm such a bad person, then she better watch it." With that last sentence, she chuckled and walked away, leaving Chaeyoung to stand there with her blood boiling. She put her cup down as she quickly texted her friends to meet her outside.

\---

"Chaeng, I doubt she's going to hurt her. " Jihyo said, trying to comfort her friend.

"You know what she's done before." She replied as she took a drag from her cigarette. 

"Yeah, but you know she's been caught by the dean multiple times. If she tries again, she'll get kicked out from the university and it seems very unlikely that she would risk to do such a thing." Jeongyeon explained.

"She's just trying to mess with your head." Nayeon added.

"I'm not taking any chances." She answered back as she crushed her cigarette against the ash tray. "Dahyun is in danger and I'm going to protect her from all costs."


	10. Protective

Dahyun cried out Chaeyoung's name as she held onto the bed sheets. They were in the artist's room as the cheerleader felt her heat being nipped and sucked on. Chaeyoung believed they needed this. She's been so stressed about Mina's plotting that she tried to distract herself, but it was difficult. All she wanted to do was protect Dahyun, but she tried to stay focus and by the looks of latter's reaction, it seemed like she was doing a good job. Chaeyoung held onto her thigh as she used her free hand to dart her fingers inside her entrance, causing Dahyun to cry out louder. Her climax was nearing as she tugged on Chaeyoung's hair, thrusting into her mouth before finally approaching her release.

Chaeyoung gave it a moment before licking her clean. She was glad to know that she was able to please her, especially since Dahyun was stressed with her exams. She watched her pant heavily as her chest glistened with sweat. Sex was becoming more regular and Dahyun enjoyed doing it with Chaeyoung. She felt so much more relaxed, both during and after the intercourse. She laid there as looked up at Chaeyoung and smirked. 

"Can I taste you now?"

Chaeyoung's mind became occupied with worry, thinking about what would Mina do to her precious little Dahyun. She sat there, completely lost in her own world, making Dahyun pout. 

"Chaeng!" She said with a louder tone, causing Dahyun to come right back.

"Huh?"

"Are you..okay?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. " She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Did I taste weird this time?"

"What? No..no not at all!" She said before sighing. "Sorry, It's been a long day."

"I understand." Dahyun smiled softly as she pushed herself to sit up on the bed. "I better head back to my dorm then. I got practice in the morning."

She reached over onto the floor to grab her clothes as Chaeyoung bit her lips. "Can I walk you there?"

"Oh..I mean, you know it's not that far."

"Please, I insist." Chaeyoung tried to keep her cool but Dahyun felt like something was up. Nevertheless, she allowed her to walk her back as she got up to get dressed.

"Alright, fine. I don't see why not."

As she turned away to go to the bathroom, Chaeyoung's smile turned into a frown instantly.

\---

The next day, Chaeyoung was in Nayeon's dorm with Jihyo. She stared up at the ceiling as Jihyo sat next to her and raised her brow.

"So how's the bodyguard thing going along?" 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at the comment as she continued to look up. "She thinks something's up."

"Well what did you expect? You even asked to try her food every time she ate!" Nayeon stated.

"To make sure Mina didn't poison it!!"

"Chaeng," Jihyo glanced at her. "You're worrying way too much. Mina hasn't done anything in a long time."

"That's what she wants us to think." She sighed. "If Mina hurts her, Dahyun won't ever want to talk to me again."

"That's not true." Jihyo said.

"You should at least try to explain the situation, so that she doesn't think you're hiding something." Nayeon suggested.

"And say what? This girl I used to fuck wants to hurt you so watch your back?"

Nayeon nodded several times. "Sounds pretty good to me."

Chaeyoung shook her head as she grunted. "Anyways, where's Jeongyeon?"

All of the sudden, Jeongyeon busted into the dorm, breathing heavily as her hair and clothes looked completely disheveled. "H-hey, sorry I came pretty late."

"Is that a hickey?" Jihyo asked as she pointed directly at her neck.

"Oh that? Umm.." She tried to cover it up with her hand but it was pointless because they already knew it was there. 

"Alright, Jeong. Spill it." Nayeon said as chuckled while crossing her arms.

"Fine." She groaned and dropped her hand down. "I was making out with one of those cute cheerleaders, Tzuyu."

Chaeyoung sat up as her jaw dropped from hearing the news. "You made out with Dahyun's best friends?? How?"

"Well you see, you just gotta lean in and..."

"Jeongyeon!"

"What?? I helped her out with Physics and she took me to parties. We got pretty close since then." She smiled to herself proudly.

"Unbelievable." Chaeyoung placed her hand on her forehead as she leaned against the wall. "Those cheerleaders are pretty irresistible huh?" 

\---

Chaeyoung was back in her dorm as she laid in bed with her phone in her ear, having a conversation with her before going to sleep.

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Dahyun, of course. Everything is alright and I just care about you a lot. That's all."

"And I care about you, too. You know you can tell me anything right? We're pretty open with each other."

"I know." Chaeyoung said softly, thinking about the issue for a moment before responding. "Get some rest, okay?"

"Okay." She said. "And um...Chaeng?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you.."

Chaeyoung's heart fluttered from her words as she felt her entire body feel all warm and fuzzy. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she replied back. "I love you, too."

Dahyun giggled in response as she made a few kissing sounds against speaker. "Good night!!"

"Night, baby." 

They finally hung up on one another as Chaeyoung placed her phone on the nightstand before turning to the side. She could really see herself moving forward with Dahyun. She could actually develop a relationship with her but in order to do that, she couldn't constantly be fearing what might happen to her. So, she forgot about the idea of what Mina could do and decided to sleep peacefully for the night.


	11. Phone Calls

It's been peaceful since Chaeyoung decided not to worry over Mina's plans and it felt like the best decision she had ever made. Chaeyoung was able to focus more on the beautiful blonde cheerleader, whom she adored so much and this time with more enjoyment. They laid there together on the Chaeyoung's bed as she ran her fingers through the elder one's long flowing hair while she took a drag from her cigarette with her free hand. Dahyun didn't mind the smell at that point. Instead, she focused on Chaeyoung's heartbeat as she rested her head softly against her chest as she fluttered her eyes closed. The younger one would kiss her head every now and then after releasing the smoke from her lips and Dahyun couldn't get enough of it. They still didn't know who they were to each other just yet but they tried to focus on the relaxation that they both desperately needed first. Dahyun want lounge around with her favorite person for a while before heading the football game with her squad. She eventually checked the time on her phone before jutting her lower lip out and glancing back at the girl beside her.

"I have to get going."

Chaeyoung crushed the cigarette against the ash tray before looking back at the beauty in front of her, leaning in to give her a good luck kiss as she muttered. "Have fun."

Dahyun smiled against her lips, disregarding the taste of tobacco before pulling away. "I'll come back after the game. Try not to get high while I'm gone."

"Hey, no promises." She lifted her hands up playfully as she bit her lips. Dahyun could only shake her head and laugh response before slipping her shows on and heading out.

Chaeyoung was truly content.

\---

She listened to Dahyun and decided not to roll a joint that evening. Instead, she was eager to take a nap. As she turned to the side to make herself comfortable, she noticed her phone vibrating on her nightstand as she looked back and reached over to get it.

It was Jihyo.

She answered the phone and pressed it against her phone. " Sup, Ji."

"Hey! Whatcha up to?!"

"Well I was gonna take a nap until you called." She rubbed her eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry." She laughed. "I thought you were gonna go to the game."

"And watch a bunch of men running around the field? I'm good. Dahyun knows I'd rather just watch her during practice."

"I thought you would go just to wrap her with bubble wrap or something."

She rolled her eyes after hearing that comment. "Haha very funny and I've decided not to worry anymore. I think everything is gonna be okay."

Jihyo blinked at her response. "Oh! Well that's good."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the game with Jeongyeon and Nayeon."

Chaeyoung raised her brow in amusement. "You're going to the game?"

"You know Jeong has a thing for Tzuyu and She's dragging us there cause she said she would pay for the food."

It was Chaeyoung's turn to laugh. "Well have fun."

"Thanks!"

The two hung up as Chaeyoung attempted to take a nap again while being completely unbothered. 

\---

It didn't work as she planned. Her phone vibrated again as she groaned and turned to the other side to reach it. She looked at the caller ID but the number did not look familiar to her at all. Curious, she still answered the phone and leaned in to find out who the caller was.

"Hello?"

"Having a good evening there, Chaeng?"

She widened her eyes, recognizing the voice behind the phone and she was definitely not pleased with it. She sat up in panic as she gripped her device a bit harder.

"Mina.."

"Hi there, cutie!"

"What do you want?" She made her tone a lot more serious. She wasn't going to fall for any of Mina's tricks or games.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Was that so wrong?" Mina had responded with a more sweet and innocent voice but Chaeyoung wasn't buying any of it.

"I'm gonna hang up."

"Alright. I guess I'll just be going to the game then."

Chaeyoung's expression had changed as she became more fearful. "Wait, what?"

Instead of answering, Mina only giggled before hanging up the phone. Chaeyoung listened to the line going dead as she moved the phone away from her ear before trying to collect her thoughts together.

She knew what she had to do. She had to go save Dahyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! I was traveling ^^;;


	12. Saving

Chaeyoung was freaking out. She managed to get out of bed and quickly got herself dressed, although she only managed to get on arm into the sleeve of her flannel. She grabbed her phone and ran out of her dorm. Her thoughts ran through her mind, thinking what Mina could possibly do to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Dahyun got hurt. The young student tried not focus too much on that, but rather on how to save her favorite girl. She took out her phone from her pocket as she decided to call Nayeon to warn her about Mina's plot. She was panting heavily, losing energy as she ran, making a mental note that she really had to start smoking less. She felt a bit of relief when Nayeon finally picked up her call.

"Chaeng?"

"Nayeon! Oh my gosh! Are you at the game?"

"With Jeongyeon drooling over Tzuyu and Jihyo trying to close her mouth? Yeah"

"Okay great, listen. I--"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence but her phone had died. She pulled the phone away from her ear and glanced at the black screen, growling in frustration. She placed her phone back in her pocket as she gathered all the energy she needed to get to the field, running faster than ever before.

\---

Dahyun, Tzuyu, Momo, and Sana were in the middle of the routine. The crowded cheered them on as they executed their flips and jumps gracefully. They were having a fun time and were completely oblivious to any danger surrounding them. 

Nayeon tried to call back Chaeyoung but she wasn't picking up, she assumed that whatever issue her friend had was probably solved. Truthfully, she wished she was talking to Chaeyoung rather hearing Jeongyeon constantly gush over Tzuyu. 

Meanwhile, Mina made her way to the bleachers all the way in the back. There weren't that many people there, so she was able to sit in a secluded area where she couldn't get spotted. She pretended to enjoy the performance like the rest of the crowd as she nonchalantly rolled up a tiny peace of paper into a ball before placing it into a straw. She watched the squad prepared to make a pyramid as Dahyun began to climb up to the top. Mina knew that this was her moment to make the attack. As soon as Dahyun got to where she needed, the crowd cheered. Mina placed the straw between her teeth, aiming it at the captain. She blew the ball as hard as she could, making it fly out and landing right on the back of Dahyun's leg. The cheerleader instantly felt something against skin, making her lose her concentration. Her balance weakened as her body began to wobble. She kept moving from side to side, trying to regain proper form. Her teammates noticed her struggle, knowing that if they moved, it would cause her to fall as well but Dahyun's situation was at stake. The crowd watched her intently as she was about to drop.

Thankfully, Chaeyoung made it on time and spotted Dahyun. She panicked as she ran to catch her without any second though. Dahyun was able to land in her arms, bride style without any bruises or scratched. She was shaking in fear as she had her arms around Chaeyoung's neck with her face hidden against her shoulder. She finally pulled away slowly to see her hero right in front of her eyes.

"Ch-Chaeyoung?"

"Hey, babe." She gave her a goofy grin, feeling her anxiety die down once Dahyun was in her arms. 

Nayeon, Jihyo and Jeongyeon were still in shock from the incident, knowing exactly who the culprit was. They looked around the bleachers before Jihyo noticed Mina running down to leave the scene, pointing directly at her.

"Guys, quick! She's running away!"

Luckily, the group of friends weren't too far from her and managed to get her without much effort. Mina struggled to escape from their grip, swearing under her breath as Chaeyoung and Dahyun, along with everyone in the field, watched the girls take her away to get her reported for her actions. 

Chaeyoung finally put Dahyun down on the grass as the cheerleader fiddled with her fingers, not knowing where to start. "S-so is that why you were acting so weird lately?"

The latter sighed, knowing it was time for her to come clean. "Yeah. Mina and I used to fool around until I knew who she really was. She told me she was going to threaten you and I didn't want you to get paranoid so I tried to protect you, when I should have just told you the truth. I'm really sorry, Dahyun."

"Stop." She reached over to take her hands as she held onto them for dear life. "I think that's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done to me."

"Really?"

Dahyun gave her a reassuring smile as she nodded. "Really."

"I promise, Dahyun. I won't be overprotective anymore. I swear I'm not this crazy."

"I know. I was beginning to think the smoking really started to get to you." She giggled teasingly as Chaeyoung weakly grinned back at her.

"Again, I'm really sorry."

"Chaeyoung, I swear. It's okay."

They were silent for a moment as Chaeyoung tried to think of what to say next, something she's been wanting to ask her for a while now and maybe this was the perfect time. She took a deep breath and used her courage to finally ask the burning question. 

"Dahyun?"

"Yeah, Chaeng?"

They held onto each other's fingers as they looked into each other's eyes, getting lost in the sparkling orbs in front of them.

"I-I've been really enjoying your company and you've made my life so much better. You helped me become a better person while accepting me for who I am. I guess what I'm trying to say is...will you be my girlfriend?"

Dahyun's face went completely red, her mind going haywire as she tried to form a sentence while her teammates watched them share a beautiful moment together.

"Say something, Dahyun! Gosh!" Sana cried out as the rest of the members laughed at her comment

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!" She threw herself onto Chaeyoung, crushing their lips together as she spun her around with delight. The crowded applauded Dahyun for her answer, hearing wolf whistles in between their cheers. The couple were shown on the screen, sharing a passionate kiss as the group of football players came together to cry over the sweet pair. 

The two were overjoyed and thrilled that they found their way into each other's hearts.


	13. Peace

"Hero saves captain of the cheerleading squad" 

Dahyun read the headline on the school website as she scrolled on her phone to skim the article. She proudly snuggled against her girlfriend on the bed as she read some sentences that stuck out to her. Chaeyoung couldn't help but mentally give herself a pat on the back for saving the girl of her dreams. All was well. Mina was reported and was facing consequences that were ordered by the chancellor of the university. Their friends were thrilled by the news that the pair was finally together. They were so thrilled that even Jeongyeon and Tzuyu got together as well, but we won't get into that. 

Chaeyoung played with the older girl's blonde hair as she ran her fingers right through it, feeling the softness against her fingertips. Dahyun lifted her head up and beamed at girlfriend after finishing reading the article. "Seems like everyone sees you a hero."

"I had to save my baby girl."

Dahyun's cheeks flushed as she smiled at her sheepishly, hitting her shoulder playfully. "Such a flirt."

Nonetheless, the cheerleader leaned in to peck her lips before sitting up. "I kinda want a snack."

"Baby, you are one though."

Dahyun rolled her eyes before tossing her phone to the side. "Something for my belly, Chaeng."

"Check the cabinets. Get anything you like."

Dahyun pushed herself to get off the bed as she shuffled over to find a treat. She opened the doors and looked at the sections. Everything seemed appetizing but what caught her eye was a plastic bag with some chocolate delights of some sort. Dahyun gasped as she reached over to obtain them.

"Are these brownies?"

With panic, Chaeyoung got out of bed and quickly walked over to her. "Dahyun, sweetie. Those aren't just any brownies."

She jutted her bottom lip out as she glanced at the bag. "What do you mean?"

"They're...edibles, meaning they have weed in them."

"Ooohhhhh." She nodded slowly as everything became more clear. " Well, can I have one?"

"You sure? You don't seem like...the weed type."

"Chaeng, I'm a woman of many surprises."

Chaeyoung lifted her hands in defeat as she shrugged. "Then by all means, go ahead."

Dahyun's grin instantly returned as she took out a brownie before taking a moment to examine it. She finally took a small bite as she chewed ever so cutely. Chaeyoung stood in front of her to monitor her first experience with the edible as Dahyun took another bite.

"Hmm, not bad. Kinda has a certain kick to it. Is that cinnamon?"

"No that's the marijuana, babe." She chuckled lightly.

"I don't even feel different."

"It doesn't happen in just seconds, Dahyun."

"Psh, I'm sure it will have no effect on me." She smirked as she took the last bite.

\---

After an hour and half, Dahyun was back in bed with Chaeyoung as she stared up at the ceiling with blood shot eyes and a grin that wouldn't leave her face.

"Woah.." 

"I'm guessing it finally kicked in huh?" Chaeyoung laughed as she pushed some of her hair away from her eyes.

"I feel like I'm so calm. This is crazy."

"I'm amazed that you actually did it." She patted her head softly. "I'm proud of you."

She turned around and pouted at her significant other. "Just don't tell the squad I did this."

"I won't, babe." Her smile gleamed as she rested her forehead against Dahyun's as she returned the same expression.

"I love you and that's not the brownie talking." The captain blurted out as she tried to defend herself.

Chaeyoung laughed once more. "I know and I love you too."

The leaned in to share one more kiss as they tasted the sweetness of the chocolate and the spice from the marijuana. It felt perfect as they felt completely in tuned and balanced. They found someone that was able to unleash a side of them that they never knew that and they couldn't be anymore grateful for one another. They started a blissful relationship that contained love, happiness, and lots of support.

Chaeyoung became a bit more peppy while Dahyun definitely became high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting the story! Sorry for all those long waits but I hope you all still enjoyed it. You're all the best and I appreciate you all for reading this....clownery. Thanks again! Byeeee!!


End file.
